Dinner Time
by VampbaitInfinity
Summary: This Kunoichi finally learns what being out of control can feel like.


**Author's P.O.V**

There are many things that matter to young adults in the prime of their lives, those 10 years after becoming a legal adult 's memories fueling the sense of accomplishment and fulfillment that is looked back on during their golden years. These two young comrades were no different. Aside from one notorious, spiky-haired ninja's dream of becoming Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village and a hard-working young woman's achievement of the position as top medical kunoichi in the Land of Fire, their friendship was second to none. The two of them had not exactly had the easiest of lives in their own sense, each being orphans due to Kitsune's wrath, but had decided to use their dreams to overcome reality and reshape their lives into a happier one. Eventually, to each's benefit, their path's crossed and they found in the other a true friend. Perhaps without as much history as the original team seven's- they'd only spoken scarcely throughout the academy as children, Naruto being more occupied with proving himself and becoming stronger than Sasuke- but the two had met shortly after Naruto's return to the leaf and, during a time when the young ninja was occupied with little more than training and catching up with friends, the two had more than enough time to become closer.

As wars began to settle and the dust cleared, the two found a bit more free time, outside of training, missions, or rebuilding Konoha, to simply bond and be in each other's company. On one particular evening, the duo decided to meet for a late lunch at her replacement residence, her apartment having been one of the many destroyed. She'd even offered to have Naruto stay with her, but he declined her offer respectfully, not wanting to crowd her in the already close quarters. He _did_ , however, visit constantly and keep her company in the run-down hovel of a place. That evening, she'd set out two ABNORMALLY large bowls of seafood ramen with extra boiled egg and a slice of grilled beef brisket in his, just the way he liked it. Several bottles of sake were settled next to the bowls on the low table as well. A rummaging sound in the drawer she kept the chopsticks in was the sound she had been waiting to hear.

"I was wondering when you'd get here. The bowls have been sitting there for at least seven seconds.", she remarked smartly, turning off the burner of the small stove before walking to seat herself at the table.

"Jeez, Yami! At least I waited outside of the window until you were done cooking. I was being courteous!", he shrugged, plopping down next to her on the opposite silken, vacant cushion and handing her a pair of chopsticks. He downed two mouthfuls and was chewing on the third," You should be _thanking_ me!"

"For WHAT?! Getting soup all over my table? Or breaking-and-entering?"

"Both if ya want." He snatched one of her boiled eggs and popped it into his mouth before she could stop him.

"Jerk.", she smirked and shoved him halfheartedly, the two laughing and continuing to eat. Mostly, he finished his bowl and the majority of hers, before they started on the bottles of sake, laughing and talking about nothing of real importance. With full bellies and the liquor flowing, Naruto and Yami reclined on against the rolled up futon behind them and relaxed for the first time in a long time. With Naruto's insanely high tolerance, however, the other eleven of the thirteen bottles were solely for him. Yami was halfway through her second and he through with all but two shot's worth before conversation became too tedious and the two simply enjoyed the comfortable silence. The kunoichi had curled herself beneath his arm, her head resting under his chin, his nose buried in her soft mass of ebony curls.

"Hey Naruto...hey!", she poked Naruto in the cheek, rousing him from his inebriated thoughts. He pinched her nose in retaliation, "Wha' d' 'ya want, Yami?"

Slapping his hand away and shifting closer, she shrugged and then spoke. "This's nice."

"Mmmhm."

"I _do_ love being a ninja more th' anything else...just wish 't could be relaxin' like this more. S' fuckin' perfect.", she smiled, taking another shot of her sake.

"Mmmhm."

"...it's a lot better with someone here th' bein' alone all the time.", her cheeks darkened at this and she shrank further into his chest, his arm tightening around her instinctively.

"I didn't think you ev'r really got lonely. You're so cool about everything all th' time. Never seem...you know what I mean?" He slid his hand from her shoulder up into her hair thoughtfully, massaging her scalp to warm his fingers from the chill of the sake cup.

"Mmmmm...yeah...", She leaned into his touch, moaning heavily at the soothing ministrations as he continued the massage. Forgetting the conversation, she relaxed further against him, his other hand coming around to rub the tension out of her neck. Naruto was pleasantly surprised at her reaction, yet he was more than happy to relieve her of the rock hard mass of stress sitting on her shoulders. eventually, she turned onto her stomach, his skilled thumbs unraveling the tense muscles of her upper back, arching when he'd pass over a particularly sensitive or stiff place, groaning when his fingers would work into the curve of her spine. It was when he made it down to her lower back and she arched up into his groin unexpectedly, that he finally halted his motions.

"Yami?", he questioned, reminding her of her position, his pulse fluttering when she wiggled her backside against him.

"D' care. Keep going.", Her voice was but a lax whine.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, his voice straining a bit, hands tightening around her waist. "Yami."

She growled quietly.

" _Look at me_.", he ordered, his voice husky and authoritative. She turned around, eyes widening at the piercing red of his eyes and his rugged, shaken expression. Just as quickly as she took this in, she turned back around and settled her head into the cradle of her arms, pushing her rear back against his lap as an answer. Naruto carefully kept the rising chakra levels at bay, the heels of his hands pressing against the deepest curve of her back to hinder the tensing of the muscles there. The thick, black jacket suddenly felt too hot beneath his fingers and he pulled his flexing fingers away, emitting a whimper and then a gasp from the kunoichi as he quickly pulled the jacket over her head, mussing her crown of curls and exposing the mesh shirt-clad tawny skin beneath. He could see that she wasn't wearing a bra, the red lace of her thong peeking from the edge of her form fitting ninja pants. The young male couldn't help but stare fascinatingly at his friend's body in this suddenly intimate way

"G-Get on with it, already.", she said hurriedly. "Unless this is too much for you..." She added the last part quickly, both as bait and as something to fall back on in case he was just humoring her to save her some embarrassment.

"Heh, you really are dense." Her heart dropped at his words, and then began to flutter rapidly when he began to ease her pants and panties downward, leaning back to pull them all the way off of her legs, staring pointedly at her long, shapely legs and large round ass. His hands were kneading her cheeks before her mind could register the direction in which things had turned. He squeezed each soft globe fondly, smoothing his palm up the backs of her thighs, over her ass, and on upward over every curve until he reached the soft curls at the nape of her neck, her back arching deeply to his delight. He pressed his clothed groan against her backside slowly, the cushiness and heat of her making him become fully erect in seconds; the pressure of his newly engorged cock causing her to press back against him, a breathy moan escaping her before she had the mind to control herself.

Naruto gathered the mesh shirt in his fingers, sliding it slowly up and off of her torso and tossing it to the side with her jacket, his hands immediately going to her waist to memorize the unbelievable curves of his dear friend. The kunoichi absolutely swooned under his touch, her sex clenching as he would absentmindedly grind against her. Suddenly, he wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled himself flush against her in a crouch his lips against her cheek. Yami squeaked in surprise, hunching her shoulders and looking away quickly, her entire face becoming rosy and hot. A calloused hand at her chin forced her around into the other direction, deep brown eyes meeting those striking crimsons. The two were quickly sobering.

"I need to know if this is going to happen. Right now. You're my friend and I care about you...I wont do this if you aren't sure, Yami.", The intensity of his eyes made her tremble.

She nodded slowly, biting her lip whilst averting her gaze. "I'm more than sure, Naruto. I just...I just want _you_. You're my best friend and if you're my second, I trust you more than anyone else with that."

"Second? Who was the first?"

"Do you really want to know? It's kind of embarrassing to speak to someone about that sort of thing.", she giggled at his surprised expression.

"Yeah, tell me, I don't mind."

"Choji."

"...why?" He sounded generally perplexed.

"We dated and eventually it just happened. It was nice, just...too gentle. Making love is fine, but to be _fucked.._.", she emitted a shuddering sigh, his eyes widening further at her answer and his cock twitching in response. "C-can you do that for me, Naruto?" She was visibly nervous, but the scent of her arousal hung heavy in the air. Naruto smiled and kissed her cheek once, twice, and then turned her chin further and kissed her with an astounding passion, making her melt into his embrace and arch into him again.

When they broke apart, he snaked his hands up to her breasts and cupped them firmly. "You have _no_ idea." He emphasized this with a rough roll of his hips, kissing her neck wetly as she arched and cried out. Quickly pulling off his jacket and exposing his bare chest to her as she looked back at him from the sudden lack of contact, the spiky-haired ninja realigned them easily and continued his rough handling of her breasts and neck, intently leaving bruises. He rolled her hardened nipples between his fingers as she ground her ass back onto his bulge. The heat between the two of them made the room a perpetual sauna, a thin sheen of sweat developing between his chest and her back. Naruto growled into her neck as he sat back onto his heels, pulling her with him into his lap, her legs splayed over either side of his muscular thighs.

The sight of his strong hands eagerly diving between her thighs and spreading her open made her turn away with a gasp. A vixen-like smirk spread over Naruto's lips when he heard the uninhibited gush of slick spatter against the floorboards. His long index finger traced the edges of Yami's labia, amused at how her hips repeatedly tried to impale herself on it. A violent tremor wracked her body, however, when his thumb absent-mindedly pressed against her clit. His chuckle made her curse under her breath, her back arching so violently at his next movement that the left hand that had previously been fondling her breast had to slide across her chest to the opposite shoulder to subdue her.

Naruto repeated the motion, pressing his thumb against her clitoral hood and massaging the tender flesh in carefully measured, firm circles., leaning in close to her ear and smugly speaking, "You like that, huh?", following it with a nip to her neck. She'd begun to squirm in his vice grip as he continued to, rather roughly, massage her throbbing nub.

She huffed with impatience, muscles straining to free herself as her back arched ever further to get more of that oh- _so_ delicious teasing Naruto was delivering. His strength was infallible, and yet she continued to try to both break away from his embrace and impale herself on either his fingers or the humid rod beneath her that was just a breadth away from bursting from it's confines. Torn between not enough and more, she almost missed his thick fingers probing her entrance, coming back to herself fully when they began to tease her open, her body all too happy to allow him inside. The poorly hidden downward grinds of her hips did not go unnoticed. In a moment, he'd buried two digits into her cunt, simultaneously pressing his thumb into her clit so that an immeasurably delicious pressure was being delivered, inside and out.

Three harsh, upward jerks from his mighty hand had her wound tight around the intrusion, body as rigid as a bow, only a single beat from the orgasm he'd so tactfully deprived her of. His wet lips and teeth found her jaw, his breath hot in her ear, whispering, "Do you want to cum?"

She all but weeped at his teasing, a cold sweat breaking out over her body from the exertion. Swallowing her pride for but a moment, she bowed her head, leaning back into him. "Please."

"On my cock?" He licked his lips, a devilish grin cracking his composure.

"Yes, yes, please!"

With a dark chuckle, he released his hold around her shoulders, sliding the appendage between her quaking thighs to where his erection had already pushed his zipper halfway down. In an eased motion, he completely freed himself, letting his member spring free and slap heartily against her dripping sex. Her responding squeak was almost too perfect for him not to repeat, but there was work to be done. With a steady hand, he guided himself to her entrance just as he carefully withdrew his fingers from her. Slowly, _very slowly,_ he pressed himself inside of her, the small pop of his engorged head passing her pelvic bone making her whimper. Wrapping his arm back around her, Naruto pressed further, holding her steady as he slid the entirety of his manhood into to tight sheath, finally being halted by tender entrance of her womb.

One finally inside, with carefully measured control, the ninja began to slide out of her constrictive body.

Her sudden cry caught him off guard, her hips forcing her all the way down onto him, an orgasm ripping through her like unlike any other she'd every experienced. The pleasure had her absentmindedly riding him, prolonging the sensations and creating new one all their own. A rumbling growl from behind her broke her concentration, almost making her slow her movements. In a flurry of motion, she was cheek to floor, her lover still wedged deeply within. His hand, suddenly equipped with claws, dug into the back of her neck, the pain only minor to the immense pressure the new position was inflicting on her womanhood.

A sudden vicious thrust jolted her entire body, the second not far behind. In a matter of seconds, he had built a harsh rhythm, building her up all over again for him to break down. Her cunt throbbed in the best of ways, her pelvis already mildly sore from the impact, but never before had she been taken like this. Never before had she been given such brutish, mindless pleasure. A copious amount of slick gushed from her pussy. Naruto inhaled deeply, the scent of her sex maddening and quickly causing him to lose control. The feeling of her desperately riding him after just the first thrust had shattered his plans of teasing her to climax. Now, he needed to fuck her unconscious.

Grabbing her hips in his hands, he rolled his hips into her with every thrust, effectively grinding against her clit and g-spot simultaneously. Her shameless moans spurred him into a frenzy, all control leaving his body when he felt her tightening around him again. His teeth elongated, red chakra pulsing through his veins and savagery lacing every motion he made. Yami gasped when his finger wrapped around her throat, yanking her up onto his lap again, her toes barely skimming the floor. The onslaught he then released left her in a state of shock, her body unable to hinder him in any way. She felt orgasm only a moment away, but the grip on her windpipe was quite the distraction.

A mild panic began to build in her chest, each intake of air shorter the the last as his hold tightened. She began clawing at his hand, whimpering his name as she squirmed. He only fucked her harder, squeezing down on her airway so that only a mild wheeze came into her lungs. Her eyes teared, her chest burned, her muscles ached, and yet she still felt so much pleasure. Her nipples were harder than ever, her back arched just so as to meet his brutal thrusts, her skin was a live wire of sensation, and her pussy had never been this _painfully_ sensitive. He was stirring her insides to the point her slick began to froth. Her clit was swollen and almost over-pleasured by the secondhand pounding it had taken. The claw trapping Yami's hip in place felt almost too good, even the hand at her throat felt like a beacon of pleasure.

The fear, however, kept her in check, kept her struggling. She had never felt such an myriad of terror and bliss, but the lack of oxygen threatening to put her in the dark kept her fighting him every second. But, her fight began to weaken, tears streaking her reddened cheeks. Forcing all of her chakra into her hands, she tried with all of her might to force them away from her blessed oxygen. Not only did he not budge in the slightest, but he pounded up into her with such vigor and sick titillation, that she felt her womanhood tear a fraction.

Dark spots clouded her vision even as she continued to leak all over his thick cock. As her mind became lighter and she almost completely drifted away, she felt his teeth dig into the flesh of her shoulder, a jolt of pain just enough to bring her back to the rest of her body, just enough to lace the feeling of his rigid length abusing her g-spot the last straw. He released her throat completely, catching her around her chest as she came. Her intake of breath was loud and desperate, every exhale a ragged scream of elation as he rode her through the haze of reality and completion. The ghost of his fingers over her clit had her thrashing and sobbing and cumming continuously, torso convulsing in his embrace. A hot tongue lapping at her already healing wound calmed her only fraction, as Yami's body and mind were colliding instead of aligning, too sexed-out and too sensitive to make any sense of what had just happened. Naruto continued to lap at her shoulder and kiss her neck, thumb tweaking her still hardened nipples; she almost hated the way she still spasmed around his cock.

When she'd finally sagged in his embrace, he withdrew himself, noting her whine in time with her body's grip to keep him within. A thick coating of her slick connected them still, plopping onto the floorboards beneath them rather lewdly. Without a word, he guided her to the long cushion next to the table, lying her down on her back and covering her body with his own. Kissing her jaw lightly,trailing too-soft kissed over her entire face and JUST under her lips, he was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and claimed his lips first, returning the lazed passion. When she broke the kiss, she was looking up into those lovely blue eyes again, the harsh whisker lines retreating and his teeth shrinking to their regular size. Caressing her face, Naruto wiped her still wet eyes and cheeks, kissing her forehead in a display of apology and care.

"I got a little carried away...please, don't hate me." His voice sounded horribly pained,though his erection still rested hot and heavy against her belly.

After a deep breath, she finally smiled, slow and genuine. "I asked you to fuck me. But what you gave me...", His face was pure anguish. "...was _transcendent_."

"I...I don't understand. I let the Ninetails get out of control a-"

"You gave me the most numerous and best orgasms of my life."

"I hurt you."

"Naruto...", she giggled, voice still minimally scratchy. "I was afraid, yes, and I tried to stop you, but...as hard as this is to explain, I enjoyed it all. I wanted...I want to be out of control, if only for a moment, with someone I trust. With someone I _love._ As a kunoichi, control over our bodies is second to breathing. But sometimes, I just need..." She searched his eyes for understanding, finding it slowly rise to the surface.

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"Than all we need is a safety word or gesture.", she purposed, stroking his cheek gently. "Now, may I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

She giggled as his bewildered expression. "Why are you trying to fuck my belly button?"

Naruto went rigid and looked down, going crimson as she burst out in laughter, holding her sides. Between fits of giggles, she managed to reassure him, wrapping shaking tawny legs around his hips, his almost too eager grind in response bringing a whole new wave of arousal down onto her silk cushions. "So, what's the safety word?", he inquired, before he got too excited to care.

"Choji."

" **Fuck no**!"

She almost couldn't stop herself from keeling over at his expression. "How about _'dinner time'_?"

He smiled a brilliant smile of approval, catching her lips in a kiss. "I might just cum from those words."


End file.
